Evil Becomes Them
by DalekDavros
Summary: In episode 4x18 Bite Me Paige remains a vampire. How will this throw off the Cole is source plot. What will happen with the next generation find out what could happen here. Full summary inside.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Charmed series or any related material.**

Summary: Goes AU during season 4 episode 18 Bite Me. Paige stays a vampire. Then the baby completely takes over Phoebe and she becomes Queen of the Underworld. With Piper left alone what is she to do. Then baby Wyatt comes. Shortly after Chris comes from the future. What has the world come to and wait there are twin teenagers stronger than Wyatt this has gotten really complicated.

Chapter 1

Cole is in his office after just getting a call from Phoebe about how Paige was attacked by a swarm of bats. He is discussing the problem with his assistant Julie.

Julie: I am telling you that vampire is planning to overthrow you should kill here.

Cole: We can not be sure what those vampires are planning at this stage but I will find out. OH and stay here.

Cole flames out to the manor while thinking how he should definitely vanquish that assistant of his. He arrives at the house and heads up to the attic to where Phoebe, Piper and Leo are talking. They fill him in on what is happening.

Cole: This is definitely the doing of vampires.

Leo: But I thought they were pariahs in the underworld so how would you know.

Cole: I was never picky about who I worked with. Also the turning can be done by a vampire's bat or human for.

Realizing what this means they all scream "Paige" and rush to her room. When they get there they see her hanging upside down from the ceiling. She turns towards them bares her fangs turns into a bat and flies out the window.

The girls are looking up vampires in the Book of Shadows and finding everything that could be useful against them. Cole has left to go to his meeting.

Piper: Well it looks like the only way to stop them and get Paige back is to vanquish the queen and make sure Paige has not attacked anyone and taken blood and lost the rest of her humanity. That would cause her to die with the rest of them.

Phoebe: Then let's get to work. I have stakes and garlic, Leo is getting holy water so let's go.

Piper: Do you even know where to look.

Phoebe: Well the cemeteries are as good stops as any to look.

Piper: All right then let's go.

The girls leave the manor meanwhile at the vampire's hideout Rowan walks toward the queen.

Rowan: My queen I would like to present you a Charmed One.

The queen walks up to Paige and begins to look her over. Paige's skin has already gotten paler, lips blood red, and her eyes got darker.

Queen: She is perfect just perfect. So are you hungry my dear?

Paige: Famished!

Queen: Wonderful! Now for your first meal I have two savoury victims in mind.

Paige: Anything for you my queen.

Queen: Good I want you to go feed on your sisters. It will seal your conversion and turn them as well.

Rowan: Actually my queen I have a better idea. It might be better to seal her conversion first before we go after the other two that way they will be even less likely to vanquish you because if they do they would lose their sister as well.

Queen: Excellent idea Rowan. Rowan you are to accompany her so she can find a decent first meal then go after the other two.

Paige: My queen my sisters will not turn easily I may need more help.

The queen runs her fingers through Paige's hair and tries to comfort her.

Queen: Do not worry my child we are your family now and we will help you.

Paige: Thank you my queen.

Paige rushes out. Meanwhile Cole is in a meeting with various demonic factions.

Cole: Alright the vampires seem to be planning something and already have turned the youngest Charmed One. We are going to need to know what they are planning before we act. Understood?

Demon Leaders: Understood.

Cole: Good now on to the next order of business.

On another end of town five nameless innocents are walking the streets at night. Suddenly a bat flies out of nowhere and knocks them all out. The bat lands and turns into Paige who then begins drinking from all five sealing her conversion.

Rowan: Don't you think that is enough?

Paige has finished drinking the last innocent and turns around. Her skin is a shade paler then before, her nails are black, lips redder and eyes blacker.

She is now wearing red heals. She has a two piece dress with skirt that goes from just below her belly button to her ankles. The top half crisscrosses in front of her breast tied around her neck and back leaving her mid section and arms bare.

Paige: That was the most wonderful thing I have ever tasted.

Rowan: Right you are, but now I believe its time we went after your sisters.

Paige: Right you are Rowan. She smiles evilly and black orbs them to the sisters.

In a cemetery Piper and Phoebe are both looking around for Paige stakes in hand.

Phoebe: Why did I think we could find vampires in a cemetery? I knew it was too cliché to be true.

Paige: Aw how sweet of you come to come look for me.

Piper and Phoebe turn around shocked to see Paige and a man they have not seen before. Paige and Rowan show their fangs and begin fighting.

Phoebe and surprisingly enough Piper too show off some fighting skill. However Rowan and Paige make short work of the two. Before the two can feed on them Leo orbs in and sprays them with holy water. Paige black orbs herself and Rowan out.

Leo: Thank goodness I got hear in time. He says this as he heals their wounds.

Piper: Well another few seconds and we would have been vampires too.

Leo: Well about that a few minutes ago I felt the bond as Paige's whitelighter break.

Phoebe: You mean she is a full blown vampire now.

Piper: This is just great. So now what do we do.

Phoebe: We go the vampires and get our sister back.

Leo complies and orbs them to the vampire's lair. At the lair while the girls and Leo were talking the vampires were doing the same.

Paige: My queen I am sorry I have failed you it will not happen again.

The queen walks up to Paige and embraces her putting her bringing them closer.

Queen: Do not fear sweetie you have not failed you have sealed your conversion and the girls will most likely come here now.

They then here noise coming from another end of the lair.

Queen: Rowan go check out what is going on Paige stay here.

Both: Yew my queen.

Rowan turns into a bat and flies out while the queen brings Paige closer to her and puts her into a tight embrace.

In another part of the lair the last two charmed ones and Leo are using potions spikes holy water and everything else too stop the vampires to find Paige. Cole then flames in a few meters away and starts throwing vials of source fire disguised as a potion to stop more of the vampires.

Phoebe: When did you get here Cole?

Cole: Less talking more vanquishing.

Back with Paige and the queen the queen is seen trying to get out.

Paige: What are we to do my queen?

Queen: Do not worry childe we will get out of here.

Suddenly Paige looks up with an evil glint in her eves and grabs the queen and slams her against the wall.

Queen: What are you doing I am your leader.

Paige: Yeah well I have been thinking that I would make a better queen then you and luckily I have just the spell to do it

_In this hour,_

_I call on the ancient power._

_Fuse our essences here and now._

_Since I am this clan's ace,_

_Let me taker her place,_

_As queen of this vampiric race._

The queen screams as she begins to glow a reddish black color. She then fades and then enters Paige's body. She looks over herself seeing nothing really different.

Paige: Wow that was some power boost. Now lets se what I can do now.

She waves her hands black orbing away Cole, Leo, Piper, and Phoebe saving well over half the clan.

The four of the heroes (well three and a villain but they do not know that) arrive back at the manor.

Piper: Well that did not work so how are we going to get Paige back.

Phoebe: I have no idea.

Suddenly the phone rang and Phoebe goes to pick it up.

Back at the lair the vampires go the queen's chambers Paige is still looking herself over. Her hair has grown thicker her lips redder, her nails have grown longer, and her eyes are now darker. The other vampires look at her strangely as she has the queen stench but are wondering where the queen is.

Paige: My family I have brought terrible news. Our queen enacted a plan that would have killed us all. Thankfully I was able to stop her and keep us all alive in the process.

All the other vampires gasp.

Paige: So I ask you now to accept me as your new queen so we can bring vampires back to power.

All the vampires get on their knees bowing saying, "All Hail Queen Paige." Paige just smiles evilly thinking of her new plan.

Back at the Manor Phoebe is on the phone.

Phoebe: Excuse me sir could you repeat that again?

Doctor: _Of course congratulations Mrs. Turner you are expecting._

Phoebe promptly says goodbye hangs up the phone and faints.

To Be Continued

A/N So this was chapter one and Paige has become queen of the clan but what plan is she thinking of. How long will it take for Phoebe to fall and what will everyone's reaction to the news be? Also who are these twins that are supposed to be stronger then the twice blessed? Yes Wyatt will be here. Keep reading for more updates.

February 22, 2011


End file.
